As electronic devices become increasingly sophisticated, people are using such devices in new and interesting ways. For example, some devices have adopted voice control where the device can perform various actions in response to a spoken question or instruction. In response to the question or instruction, these devices can provide information, music, audiobooks, news, weather, traffic, sports, control connected devices, etc.
However, it can be difficult to present the correct information for a search request due to the limitations of the interface between a user and the voice-controlled device. For example, such devices may not have a display or may have smaller displays and it may be time consuming for a user to review a large list of search results. Users can easily get frustrated and give up on a search request. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the interaction between users and voice controlled devices as well as a need to better identify what information a user is interested in based on a search query.